


Letters to Elrond

by starlightwalking



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, F/M, Flirting, Love Letters, TSS Advent Treat, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Three letters from Celebrían to Elrond.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Letters to Elrond

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for day 16 of the Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar. This is for the NSFW prompt "Love Letters," but the rating is a fairly tame M.

Dearest Elrond,

Your words to me when we last spoke have warmed my heart ever since. I confess the love you speak of had not then been known to me, and I apologize for my surprise and swift retreat, but please find comfort in knowing I have scarcely thought of anything else since.

It is as if you revealed to me the depths of my spirit, making known what has been lying quietly in my heart since the day I met you. Fear not, for the admiration you expressed to me is returned in full! I yearn to see you again, that I might let such sweet words spill from my tongue—and, perhaps, onto yours.

Is that too forward? Oh, but I cannot hold in this wanting now that it has awoken—I fear I will go mad if you will not grant me a kiss. And yet for you I would wait, dear Elrond, if that is your desire.

I love thee, and my fëa sings with it,  
Lady Celebrían Siryanís of Lothlórien

* * *

My darling Elrond,

As the day of our bonding approaches, I find myself utterly consumed with thoughts of thee. Thy lips upon mine are a nectar sweeter than miruvor; thy hands on my hips stir a fire within me; thy fëa brushing against mine brings me near to tears. And yet, dear lover, I must admit I yearn the most for our bodily union. Those times we have come together in the limited way we can I hold sacred, and our full joining shall bring me ecstasy beyond measure.

I dream of thy taste upon my tongue; I am lost in memory of they deft fingers upon my pearl; but most of all, beloved, I imagine how it shall feel to take thee within myself, to sink down upon thy desire, to become one with thee in body and spirit, to join our fëar and hröar in the making of children.

I hope such thoughts are on thy mind, also, fair lord, and that you desire me as much as I desire thee.

Thine forever,  
Celebrían

* * *

Sweet husband,

How I miss thee. I know thy duties keep thee in Middle-earth, and I do not begrudge that—nay, I wish I could return to our river valley, where I could be cradled in thy arms once more. My fëa has healed here in Aman, and my long-sundered family, most of whom I had never before known, are kind and loving...but it is the family back home I wish to be with: thee and our children.

Are the twins behaving—are they still our little lords? Has Arwen settled on a craft, or is she yet trying new things? And how fares my mother, and my father, and our friends Erestor and Glorfindel and Lindir?

But most of all, I wish to know of thee, my love. I am empty without our marriage bond to cling to; it is not broken as by death, but thou art so distant I cannot feel thee. I yearn to join with thee again—in spirit, foremost, though my body wishes for thy touch also.

Thou shalt never read this letter, I know, for no ships travel east any longer. But perhaps in a dream thou wilt hear my voice, and know I think of thee, forever and always.

With love, until we meet again,  
thy Celebrían

**Author's Note:**

>  _Siryanís_ is Quenya for “river woman;” it's my headcanon for Celebrían’s mother name, patterned after Artanís, with foresight related to her becoming the Lady of Rivendell :) And no I wasn't imagining her as being Goldberry's mother...but hey, that could be an interesting AU!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](https://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the TSS blog [here](https://officialtolkiensecretsanta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
